implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic of Palau (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Republic of Palau is a democratic constitutional republic island nation. History 'WW3' The nation was not a major target in the global event, so no major nuclear hits occurred on the island. However, the U.S. Coast Guard operated a LORAN transmitting station, LORSTA Palaua on Angaur Island and it was hit by a 10kt device and 20kt device hit the US garrison on near by Guam. Palau, like it's neighboring TTPI members, but it could not avoid some of its long term effects like the lack of fiscal and material help fro the USA, since the econamy had remained mostly devoted to subsistence agriculture and fishing. Palau was immediately cut off from the rest of the world for several years. They survived fairly well due to local fishing, coconuts, clams, conchies and tropical fruits in the time after doomsday. A lost Taiwanese fishing boat, Japanese fishing boat, Australia yacht and Californian Yacht about a month after Doomsday and told the locals of what they knew, which was not much. The 16 fishermen and 8 yachtsmen then stayed. 'After WW3' When the USA was taken out, local envoys were sent from Guam, Palau and neighbouring Marshal Islands, to each other, the Philippines, Taiwan and Indonesia in the hope of finding help. The weather also collapsed between 1962 and 1965. 'Fist Contact' This was with fishing boats from Guam, the Philippines, Papua new and the Northern Mariana Islands in 1965. Others from Taiwan, Canton in China, Brunei, the Soloman Islands and The Caroline islands arrived in 1972. Palau became a Philippine dependency from 1965 to 1975 and a protectorate until 1985. After a long time they were able to make contact with Australia and Japan 1982, who sent a ship six months later with supplies like food, dryboard, hand tools and out of date medicine. 'The Journeys of Discovery' They went to Brunei, the Marshal Islands, The Marina Islands, Federated Micronesia (a joint Papuan and Australian protectorate since 1967), Fiji and the Kiribati in the Summer of 1972. '1975-1987' The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed betwee 1975 and 1985. The somewhat egotistical Palauans voted against joining the Federated States of Micronesia, Guam, Marshal Islands and/or the Marianas 1978, because of language and cultural differences. They all singed the Alliance, along with the Philippines, Nauru and P.N.G. in the may of 1982. An tribal civil war over inter island power shairing would occer between 1978 and 1988. '1987-1995' Palau is a member of the 1984 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest due to over fishing by Taiwan, the Philippines, Japan and China. Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995. '1995-2006' The overseas peace keepers left in 1999. In September 2006, Palau hosted the first Taiwan-Pacific Allies Summi to China's dismay. 'Present day' Relations with Federated States of Micronesia, Guam, Marshal Islands, the Northern Marianas, Nauru, Brunei, Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Kamchatka, Thailand, Japan, China, Cambodia, Bhutan and the Philippines have flourished since 2005 and China became a major exporter of coal in 2008, which it trades for copra, which was Palau's leading export since 1984. Politics Palau's politics takes place in a multi-party framework of a presidential representative democratic republic, whereby the President of Palau is both head of state and head of government. Executive power is exercised by the government, while legislative power is vested in both the government and the Palau National Congress. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The Palau National Congress (Olbiil era Kelulau) consists of two chambers—the Senate and the House of Delegates. A noticeable aspect of Palau's island society is that it follows a very strict matrilineal system, unlike the other islands in the republic. Tribal civil unrest of the late 1970's was the first since the inter-village war of It soon escalated into extreme violence, resulting in numerous bombings of homes of powerful politicians, intellectuals, influential locals, and the death of two presidents. As the Islands reached to the point of anarchy in the mid 1980's, and the Ibedul (king) of the Southern Federation of Palau, assumed responsibility over governing the all the Palauan islands, which thus established a absolute monarchy, which was then removed by Filipino army and a team of mercenaries from Guam in 1988. After a long period of transition, the civil war began to simmer down and the foreign peace keepers left in 1999. The somewhat egotistical Palauans voted against joining the Federated States of Micronesia, Guam, Marshal Islands and/or the Marianas 1978, because of language and cultural differences. They all singed the Alliance, along with the Philippines, Nauru and P.N.G. in the May of 1982. Palau is a member of the June 1984 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest. The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed until 1985. Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995. In September 2006, Palau hosted the first Taiwan-Pacific Allies Summit, to China's dismay. In early 2010, where the Queen Bilung, who was both the Idid clan chief and Palau's Southern Federation's queen, raised a civil suit against the K.S.P.L.A. (Koror State Public Lands Authority) and laid claim over Malakal Island, a major economic zone and Palau's most important port, citing territorial claims that went back as far as the German colonial era. However, it all ended with the verdict that Idid clan could not use such historical (if not hysterical) land laws, citations and claims. This resulted in the conclusion that Malakal Island was still part of the land that belonged to the K.S.P.L.A.! Palau Island's Chief Gibbons of Koror remained neutral and law abiding throughout as did his clan. Relations are good with the other Pacific Islands. Military It is a 24 member volunteer presidential guard armed with traditional weapons and baseball bats. There is also a 25 man P.R.C. Chinese garrison in Koror. Economy Palau's economy consists primarily of Chinese, Taiwanese and Filipino tourism, copra processing, subsistence agriculture and fishing. They are depended on imports from the varicose states for almost all of its food (except for limited supplies of sea food and coconuts), fuel, and manufactured goods. Palau is a member of the June 1984 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest. The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed until 1985. Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995 and started doing some of-shore fiscal and military operations for them ever since. Palau has seen a a growth in expatriate activity from the Philippines, China, Japan, Yunnan and Taiwan after 2002. 'Finance' Legislation making Palau an 'offshore' financial center was passed by the Senate in 1998. In 2005, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws after the 2002 Deng Xiaoping Finance Building money laundering affair with China. 'Agriculture' Subsistence agriculture and fishing. 'Manufacturing' Limited copra processing. Most goes to the Philippines, China and Taiwan. Transport Steam ships and local sailing boats often call at Malakal Harbour. Koror and Malakal have a small, dirt airstrip style, airadrome. Bycials, horses and canoos are the prime mode of trasport on the islands. Education It is mandatory for all 6 to 14 year olds. Kids go to university in Manilla, Shanghai and Taipei. Media Posters are put up local as neccisery. A Twice yearly 3 page national news pamphlet is alls issued on the islands. Healthcare Radiation sickness never occurred except for 2 years near LORSTA Palaua's ruins. Sports Baseball and football are common palace and are the national sport, as is the less poular game of basketball. The Death Penalty The have never needed, wanted, condoned it or used, since they think it's evil. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Palau Category:Islands